Midnight Killer
by dvlgrl105
Summary: She only wanted to find out why. She never wanted to find the killer.
1. New Girl

                Lisa stumbled out of Mandy's house.  It was around midnight, and the party had just ended when Lisa threw up on Mandy's shirt.  It wasn't a good party anyway.  Lisa walked down the empty sidewalk; thinking about what the kids at school would say tomorrow about what happened at the party, and what she saw last night.  She didn't even notice someone creeping up behind her.

            She didn't even notice her murderer.

            She cried out when she felt the tip of the cold knife stab into her back.  She turned around, gasping.  

            "No, stop!  I promise! I won't tell anyone! Please, don't - " she was cut off when a hand covered her mouth, and a knife was stabbed through her heart.  She let out a silent scream; fell on her knees then on her face.  Her eyes were wide, staring ahead lifelessly.  

            Blood dripped from the knife and landed on the sidewalk.  He wiped the blood from the knife and stared at the body.  

            "Didn't you know? It's not safe after midnight."

            _Could these halls be any more crowded?_ Amy thought as she pushed through another group of people who were busy talking in the middle of the halls.  Amy was a new student here.  She used to live in Canada, but because of some problems at home, she had to move here, to New York City.  The problem at home? Well, it wasn't just a family problem.  It was… well, another story.  Amy was a seventh-grader, about 5 feet in height.  Her chocolate brown hair was always tied into a loose ponytail.

            _206, 204, 202! Finally! _Amy went into the classroom.  All the kids were sitting and talking.  

            "Yes?" Amy snapped her head to the source of the voice.  _This is the literacy teacher?  He looks more like a gym teacher to me…_

            "Uh… I'm Amy. The new student."  Amy said.  The teacher (Mr. Mintz) gave her a seat next to a guy with short brown hair. 

            "Welcome to hell!" The guy next to her whispered.  Amy had a feeling that literacy was not going to be her favorite subject.

__________

            _What is this? _Amy stared at the food on her tray.  It was supposed to be chicken, but it was so soggy!  It didn't even look like human food.  Looks more like sh– 

            "Watch it!" Amy shouted as a kid ran into her, causing her to drop her tray.  She cursed silently at the kid.  The custodian told her to get another tray and eat, he'll take care of the mess, but Amy didn't get bother to get another lunch.  Just looking at it made her want to throw up.  She did know that people think lunch food sucks, but does it really? She used to wonder, but now she knows it's true.  

            Amy took a seat next to a bunch of girls in the corner.  She took out a piece of paper and started to doodle on it.  She drew a picture of a guy with a pig's nose on it.  Looks kind of like the guy who sat next to her in literacy.  Interesting…

            "Did you hear about what happened to Lisa?"  

            "Yeah! Can you believe that she actually got killed?  I mean, she doesn't act like the type of person who would get into that much trouble.  Yeah sure, she is a pain in the ass sometimes, but who would actually kill her."  

            "I don't know, but she is the second person killed this week that comes to this school.  It's sort of creepy, you know.  I did sort of know them in a way."

            "Yeah…" Amy continued doodling on her paper, but she was really thinking about what the two girls said.  Two girls killed.  I wonder what happened…

A.N – o give me a chance!  It's my first story.  I know, it sucks.  But hey! You got to admit, it's a pretty good story coming from a lifeless person!  Anyways! Any reviews?  


	2. J&J

            "Remember to do your homework! I won't listen to any excuses! I don't care if your house went afire! You have to hand in your homework.  Understood?" Shouted Ms. Li over the sound of the excited students who were running into the halls, glad that school was finally over.  "John! Where do you think you're going? You are supposed to stay for detention! John!"  

            Amy sat in her seat, thinking about what she heard at lunch.  Who was that Lisa? Besides her, who was the other person that got killed?  Amy waited patiently for the teacher to scold John in the hall, and wondered whom she could get the information about Lisa from.  Finally, an angry Ms. Li came back into the room, with a very amused John following her in.

            For a few minutes, Ms. Li explained to Amy about functions and algebra.  But Amy didn't get half of it at all (You know, I never did say that she was a straight A-student).  At 3:30 pm, 30 minutes later, detention and Amy's extra help was over.  She packed her stuff quickly, glad that the torture was over.  She said good-bye to Ms. Li and walked out the back door.

            "Hey! Wait up!" Amy turned around and saw John running to catch up with her.  Seems as if Ms. Li yelled at him.  Again.  

            "Yes?" She asked.  

            "You're new here?"  Asked John.

            "Yeah, I came from Canada."

            "My name is John Parker.  You're Amy right?"

            "Yes…?" Amy started to walk and John tagged right along.

            "Did you get any of those things that Ms. Li talked about?"  _Was this guy trying to start a conversation?_

"No…"

            "Me neither.  Hey, did you hear about the latest gossip at school?  About Lisa and Joe?"

            "Who and who?"

            "Lisa and Joe! I guess not.  They both used to come to this school.  But they're dead now.  Lisa died the other night."

            "What happened?  I heard about Lisa, but not Joe." John smirked, looking at Amy with his ice blue eyes. He looked, kind of mysterious in a way.  And creepy.  

            "Lisa Chen is, I mean was, a sixth grader here.  Joe Parker is a seventh grader. I don't think they know each other, but last night, Lisa was found dead around Mandy's place.  And Joe was found dead across the street from her.  They said that Joe killed Lisa and then killed himself afterwards."  He stopped for a minute and studied the ceiling.  "But they found Lisa like, one week after they found Joe."  John cleared his throat and looked at his shoes.

            "John?" Amy asked, unsure of what to do.

            "Yes?" John replied, snapping his head to face Amy.  His eyes were full of anger, pain and sadness at the same time.

            "What was your relationship with Joe?"

            "Oh, he was my brother."

            Amy readjusted her book-bag on her shoulder with one hand and opened the door to her apartment building with the other hand.  She used her foot and gently pushed the door open.  She stepped into the dark apartment and started up the stairs.  _Wonder why John acts so relaxed about his brother's death.  I would've freaked out. _Second floor. _Why did he talk to me about it? Why did he act so piss off when I wanted to ask him more about his brother? _Third floor. _Did he know Lisa in any way?_ Fourth floor.  Amy walked to her apartment and opened the locks.  Well, she tried. She couldn't open the door.  

            Amy pushed the doorbell and waited for her sister to open the door.  

            "Who is it?" Amy heard from the other side. 

            "It's me, Amy! Open the door!"  Jenny, Amy's (younger) half sister, opened the door and poked her head out.  

            "Some people are sick and need a nap.  Why couldn't you open the door yourself?"  Jenny sneezed and sniffed.  Jenny's nose was red, and her black hair was messed up.  Big time.  "What took you such a long time to come home anyways?"  Amy went inside and closed the door behind her. She walked into the living room and threw down her book-bag a textbook.  

            "I had help in math."  Amy stretched her shoulders and went into the kitchen.  She opened the refrigerator and grabbed the carton of orange juice.  "Don't you know that you are supposed to throw out the carton when you're done?"  She threw the empty carton in the garbage can and took a carton of milk.  She poured some into her cup and gulped it all down. 

            "I forgot.  Oh yeah, Joanna called you a few seconds ago."  Jenny walked into the kitchen, holding a piece of paper and rubbing her eyes.

            "Joanna who?"  Amy asked, confused.  

            "I don't know."

            "Did she leave a number?"

            "Yeah.  212 669 0892." Jenny handed Amy the paper.

            "Thanks.  I think."  Amy went into her room and flopped down onto her bed.  She grabbed the phone and dialed Joanna's number.

            "Hello?" A voice answered after three rings.

            "May I speak to Joanna please?" Amy asked, fiddling around with her pillow.

            "Wait a minute."  

            "Hello?"  A new voice said from the phone.

            "Hey, is this Joanna?" Amy asked. 

            "Yes.  Who is this?"

            "Amy.  My sister said that you called me before?"

            "Oh, you." Joanna's voice turned cold.  A few seconds passed and Joanna didn't say anything.

            "Hello?" Amy asked.

            "Stay away from Joe." The line went dead. Amy stared at the phone and hung it up.  _What was the girl saying?_  Amy rolled onto her back.  _Joe, Joe was dead, wasn't he?_

A/N – you know, I'm just making this as I go along; so I don't know what I'm doing.  

Sneak Peek:

            "Hey!" Amy cried out.  She ran to the girl and handed her the piece of paper she dropped.

            "Oh, thanks!" The girl said, smiling.  "My name's Mandy.  Nice to meet you."  

            "My name is Amy, Amy Chen."  Amy smiled in return.  Brushing her hair away from her face.  "Nice to meet you."

            "Stay away from her." Amy turned around and saw –

A/N – Good god I am mean!


	3. Lost trust

            _Okay…where is gym? _Amy wondered as she walked around the halls.  Finally, she looked to her left and saw the word GYM printed on top of a door.  She walked through the doors and went into the gym.  It was huge!  She went into the locker room to get changed and placed her book-bag into the locker.  She turned around to leave and suddenly bumped into a girl.  The girl apologized and walked away.  Amy rubbed her shoulder and saw a piece of paper on the floor.  _It must be the girl's!  _Amy picked up the paper and went out of the locker room.  She looked around the gym and saw the girl.

            "Hey!" Amy cried out.  She ran to the girl and handed her the piece of paper she dropped.  

            "Oh, thanks!"  The girl said, smiling.  "My name's Mandy, Nice to meet you."

            "My name is Amy, Amy Chen." Amy smiled in return.  She brushed her hair away from her face and said "Nice to meet you."

            "Stay away from her." Amy turned around and saw John running towards them.

            "John?"  Amy said, confused.  "What are you - " Amy was cut off when John pushed Amy away from Mandy.  

            "You heard me.  Stay away from her." John glared at Amy.  Amy stumbled a little and stared back.  

            "What the hell is wrong with you?" She exclaimed.  She looked at Mandy and saw Mandy looking surprised too.

            "Don't ask.  Just stay away from Mandy.  Stay out of her life.  Stay out of here.  Get out of this school."  John started to advance towards Amy.  "Or else you'll regret it for the rest of your life, you heard me?" He whispered.

            "You're crazy." Amy whispered, then ran away.  She ran to the other end of the room, where some people were sitting on their floor spots talking.  She saw the teacher and walked to him, trying to calm her breathing.  

            "Hi, my name's Amy.  I'm the new student.  Where do I sit?"

            It was recess and Amy was sitting alone in the corner of the yard, looking out the fence, wanting to be on the other side.  

            "Hey."  Amy looked up and saw John.  She tightened her grip on the twig that she was holding on to for no apparent reason and glared at John.  His short black hair was messed up and he looked really guilty.

            "What do you want?" Amy asked, suspiciously.  After all, the guy did tell her to get out of the school and all.  

            "I just wanted to apologize for my behavior at the gym.  It was… uh… unnecessary.  Could we just forget about this?"  John asked, hopefully.  

            "But you know, you did threaten me.  What went over you?"  Amy asked, still suspicious.  She started to stand up, but John placed his hand on her shoulder, making her sit down again.  Amy was getting uncomfortable, but didn't want to show it.  She looked at her watch.  _Three more minutes left of recess._

            "Seriously, I don't think that it's any of your business, but – " Started John. He took a deep breath.  "I'm serious when I said that you'll regret it for your life.  I never joke about those things.  Never."

            The rest of the school day was uncomfortable for Amy.  She was in John's class, and during the rest of the day, she felt as if she was being watched.  She always glanced at John's way to see if he really was looking at her, but every time she did, John turned away quickly.  She couldn't really absorb what the teacher was saying and when the bell rang, signaling the end of school, Amy just sat there, waited for John to leave first, then started to leave herself.  

            "Excuse me," said Ms. Jones, the Social Studies teacher.  She placed her hand on Amy's shoulder.  "Could you stay for a minute? I need you to help me with something." Amy stared into her face.  She was young, (about 29?) and had blue eyes and reddish hair.  

            "Sure." Amy said.  "What could I do?"

            "Could you help me give this to Mr. Krutz?" She handed Amy an envelope. "He's in room 401." 

            "Sure."

            "Thanks.  You could leave directly after that."

            "Okay." Amy replied, said good-bye, and started for room 401.  She knocked on the door and an old man, in his late 30's opened the door.  He had grayish hair and looked kind of mean.  Amy handed him the envelope and went all the way down to the first floor and out the front door.  She started for home, but couldn't shake off the feeling that someone was following her.

Sneak Peek: 

            Amy opened the note.  She read it, and then dropped it in horror.

            "What is it?" Jenny asked, worriedly.  She picked it up and read it.  Her eyes grew wide.  "This is a sick joke." She turned to face Amy.  "This is a sick joke, right?  She isn't really dead is she?"

A/N: Dang, only got like, one review for the whole freakin' last chapter. Is this story really that bad? =.= That's it! Not updating until I have like, 3 reviews (Or unless some people update.  You know who you are)!


	4. Murderer

 "You're late," said Jenny, pouting. She was dressed and ready to go.  Even her cold seemed to have gone away. Amy threw her book bag on the floor and swept her hair away from her face.  

            "Sorry.  Had to give something to Mr. Krutz. You… are ready." Amy said, looking at Jenny.  

            "No.  I still have to change my clothes and brush my hair." Jenny said sarcastically.  "What do you think?"

            "Sure, what ever."  Amy opened the door again and went out, Jenny following her. Amy went down the stairs and Jenny closed the doors.  

            "You know, I don't really know mom that well, so you help choose her gift.  I'll pay."  Amy said as they walked into Gap (they are in seaport (is that how u spell it?)).  She stuck her hands into her jean pockets and looked around.  She would definitely never be seen in a place like this buying clothes. Nope, no sir.  Never.  Look at all the fancy clothes.  

            "Sure." Jenny said, a hint of sympathy in her voice.  Amy ignored it.  

            "Call me when you find something or finish shopping."  Amy stepped out of Gap and went to a vendor and bought a coke.  She took a seat on the empty bench (omg! There's actually a seat!) and started to drink her coke.  She looked up at the sky.  It wasn't fair.  Wasn't fair at all.  Why did Jenny know mom so much? Why does mom love her more?

            _Maybe it's because you were an idiot Amy.  Maybe it was because you chose to do the wrong thing.  Maybe it was because you were a murderer. _"I wasn't a murderer… I didn't do it.  I didn't." Amy whispered, her eyes tearing up.  "It wasn't my fault.  It wasn't." She chugged down the rest of the coke and wiped her mouth.  She threw the bottle on the floor violently and started to cry.  She covered her face with her hands and cried.

            "You know, you shouldn't litter."  Amy looked up and saw Mandy.  She was holding the bottle and two gap bags.  Amy sniffed and took the bottle.  "What's wrong?" Mandy asked, taking a seat next to Amy.  Amy wiped away her tears and took the tissue that Mandy was offering her.  

            "Nothing.  Just crying for no freaking reason." Amy forced a smile and looked at Mandy.  Her long auburn hair was perfect. She wore a pink t-shirt and a pair of jeans.  She didn't look like a killer.  _Not at all.  Not like me. _Amy pushed back her hair and tugged on her black t-shirt.  Not like it'll help though.  Mandy smiled and tucked her hair behind her ear.  

            "You could tell me.  I don't bite."  She said jokingly.  Amy studied Mandy's face.  _I only know her for one day.  But she looks so, trustable.  _Amy took a deep breath.

            "You really want to know?" Mandy smiled and nodded. "Well, once upon a time…" Amy looked over to Mandy.  "You mean you want to hear my life story or just why I am crying?"  Mandy smiled.  

            "What do you think?"

            "Why I'm crying."

            "Yeah. But if you want to, you could tell me your whole life story." Amy rubbed her eyes and took another deep breath. _God, I've been doing that a lot lately._

            "Ok.  I used to live in Canada.  In Toronto.  Well, everything could be considered great.  I had a life, I think. My mom's a single mother.  Then she got married to this guy named Bobby.  Then I got a little sister.  Everything's okay, I guess. Well, that was when I was one.  

            "Anyways, me and my mother used to be, I repeat, _used to be_ close. Me and my sister, Jenny's her name, used to be close to.  I mean, there wasn't that much difference in our age. Just one year. We were great pals.  I think she was my best friend. Then in fourth grade, everything changed." Amy bit her lip, blinked back her tears and continued.

            "There was this bastard who always, I don't know.  Well, he's a bastard.  Always bothering my sister and me.  One day, I was at a sleepover party with my friend, Brenda.  I think it was about one o'clock in the morning. I couldn't fall asleep.  So I went outside for a walk. I saw Karl, the bastard.  That f*cking asshole was putting graffiti on my house and on my mom's car.  He was drawing, well, inappropriate stuff of my family.  I just went up to him and started kicking him and screaming at him.  

            "He kept on blocking.  After like, a few seconds, he started to fight back.  He punched my in my face.  I started to bleed.  I bit my cheek.  So we were fighting like hell.  Suddenly, my sister came out.  Guess she woke up because of the commotion. Anyways, she helped my hold him down and told me to run.  I did back away for the first few minutes, but I saw him punch my sister. I couldn't help it.  I've hated him for too long, too much.  I took a shovel and hit him on the head." Amy couldn't hold back her tears any longer.  There were none left. She looked over at Mandy.  Mandy just stared at her, holding her breath.

            "Go on" Mandy whispered. Amy looked down at the floor.

            "He bled. I couldn't stop it. I didn't stop it. I was too scared. I was an idiot. I was scared, so I hit him again and again. I couldn't stop thinking of the things that he did to us. I-I didn't stop. He bled.  I killed him. I didn't mean to.

            "Later, I just went crazy. I realized that he was dead.  I was scared of him, scared of Jenny, scared of myself. I didn't know what to do! So Jenny told me that she read in books about murders.  Hell, I didn't even hear a f*cking word she was saying. I just stared at the body. But Jenny got me to help her carry the body to the streets, two blocks away." Amy let out a bitter laugh.

            "Hell, I didn't know where I got that strength from.  I was the only one carrying the body.  Jenny was washing the shovel and the grass. I dumped him on the streets.  Then I went back to Brenda's house and just slept in my sleeping bag.  I didn't fall asleep. I couldn't.  It was too scary.  Guess what though? The plan worked. The police didn't find out who killed him. But my mom did. She didn't tell Bobby. She just told him that we should leave. But the negative thing was that she thought that I was the only one involved in the killing. Jenny was clueless. I told her it was just me. I didn't want to hurt my sister. (Laughs bitterly) it's been four years now, and they still don't know. I'm really scared. Everyday I seem to have this feeling that he is still alive, that he's going to tell." Amy couldn't continue. She felt the phone on her belt vibrate. She took it, pushed the "call" button, and held it to her ear. It was Jenny.

            "Yeah?" Amy asked, wiping her nose with the tissue.  

            "Hey.  Done shopping. Where are you?"

            "Outside. Where are you?" 

            "I don't feel that well.  Going home now."

            "What?" Amy looked around. "Where?"

            "Going down the subway near the little park. About to."

            "Uh, okay.  Guess I'll see you at home.  K? Bye."

            "K. Bye." Amy pushed the little red button and just stared at the phone. "I've got to go now." Amy whispered, still looking at the floor.  She didn't look at Mandy at all.  She got up from the seat and started to walk away.

            "Hey, you still here?" Amy asked Jenny.  She was at the subway station a few minutes later and still saw Jenny standing there. Jenny shrugged.

            "I was doing a little shopping myself."

            "Oh, okay." They stood there silently and stepped into the F train and took a silent trip home.

            They walked up the stairs to the fourth floor.  Amy opened the door and turned the lights on. She gasped.  The house was a total mess. The chairs were tipped over; a vase was on the floor, broken. Everything was on the floor.

_Someone was in here. Someone was looking for something here, and I don't think they found what they were looking for._ Amy walked into the room, with her sister closely behind her.  Jenny was clutching onto Amy's sleeve tightly.  Amy stepped over a fallen chair and picked up a piece of folded paper on the floor.  Amy opened the note.  She read it, and dropped it in horror.

            "What is it?" Jenny asked, worriedly. She picked it up and read it. Her eyes grew wide. "This is a sick joke." She turned to face Amy. "This is a sick joke, right? She isn't really dead, is she?

A/N: O sweet, got 4 reviews for the previous chapter, so heck, might as well make this one longer, and expect like, 4 reviews again. 

SNEAK PEEK:

            "She (Lisa) was in 7th grade, one year younger than us.  Well, she was the same age as us, she was left back. So yeah, she could've known John."

            "Hell yeah she did! They were even going out. I have no idea what happened, but Lisa broke up with him, and I don't know, they hated each other and didn't say a word to each other since then."


	5. Confusing love story

A/N: Wow… how long has it been since I updated?  Yea… a long time, I know.  Had a writer's block.  But I have like, two new stories on www.fictionpress.net user-name is lildvl105.  Check it out if you want to.  =]

_What happened to the nice police officers?_ Amy curled up into a little ball on her bed, waiting for sleep to take her over.  After she read the note, she had called the police, and then her mom, hoping to seek comfort from her voice, to know that she…

            "Amy?" Amy turned away from the door, trying to hide her tears from her little sister.  "Amy, you alright?  Mom came home…" Amy jumped off her bed and ran out to the living room.

            _Kids nowadays are always doing this. _ Amy jumped over the shards of a broken vase.  _Always trashing their place at home, then they write these stupid little notes about their mother getting into an accident.  _She tripped on a fallen chair and got back up with a scratched knee.  _You know what, kid?  _She threw open the door connecting to the living room.  _I'm not going to fall for it._

            "MOM!" Amy cried.  She jumped into her mother's opened arms and rested her face on her chest.  "Mom…" she muttered, sobbing.

            "Honey…!  Are you okay?  You're not hurt are you?"

            "No mom, I'm alright.  I'm alright."

            _What's for lunch…? _Amy looked at the shapeless red stuff that lay on her tray.  _…Forget it._  She took her milk from the tray and threw out the entire lunch.  She took a seat in the far corner, away from everyone else.  Isolating herself, wanting to feel invisible.  She opened the mouth of the milk carton and took a sip.  She spat it back into the carton.

            "What the…" She looked at the expiration date.  "That explains a lot."  She walked up, hoisting her book-bag up and onto her shoulder, and threw out the carton along with its sour contents into the garbage can. 

            "Amy!" Amy looked at the source of the sound.  It was Mandy.  Amy turned away and proceeded to her seat.  "Amy!" Mandy got up from her seat and jogged over to Amy and grabbed her arm.  "Come sit with me."  She said warmly.

            "It's okay."  Amy said, averting her eyes _I shouldn't have told her_.  "I'll be going off to the playground right now."

            "Oh…" Mandy trailed off.   She loosened her grip from Amy's arm.  Amy took one look at Mandy before she went off to the yard.  She took a seat underneath the shades and next to a bunch of pretty looking girls.

            "Oh, no, she wasn't that bad." A girl with straight blond hair said.  "Sure, she was a bit possessive about Joe and all, but who won't be.  He IS pretty darn hot."

            "Yeah.  He was hot AND nice.  Too bad he chose her.  I would've said yes to him, but too bad he didn't ask me."  A pretty brunette said, giggling.  "Too late though.  Joe's dead."  She sighed.  "He was a nice friend."

            "You KNEW him?"  Another brunette asked.  The blond laughed.

            "KNEW him?  She DATED his brother!"  Amy got up and started towards the group.

            "Um, excuse me, but I overheard you people back there.  Could you tell me more about Joe, John, and Lisa?" Amy asked, uncertainly.  She was responded by a friendly invitation to their little gossip circle.

            "Sure, join us."  And blond said.  "My name is Linda, she's Sandy (the first brunette), and she's Becky (second brunette)." 

            "My name's Amy."  Amy said, smiling.  "So Lisa and Joe were dating before?"

            "Oh, yeah."  Sandy said.  "They were the hottest couple.  Actually, I think they were the only couple back then.  It was all so sudden.  We just came back from summer vacation.  The first day back they were all shy, but the next day, they said they were going out.  It was just so, weird."

            "Yeah, they were really close."  Becky confirmed.

            "How about John? Did she know John?"  Asked Amy.

            "She was in 7th grade, one year younger than us.  Well, she was the same age as us, she was left back.  So yeah, she could've known John."  Said Sandy.

            "Hell yeah she did!  They were even going out.  I have no idea what happened, but Lisa broke up with him, and I don't know, they hated each other and didn't say a word to each other since then."  Becky snickered.  "She dated BOTH the parker twins.  Lucky her.  I only dated John."

            "Wow, wow, wow… you mean she dated Joe first, or did she date John first."

            "Umm… I think it was Joe first right?"  Linda asked.

            "No, I remember very clearly.  She dated John first, and then Joe comforted her, and then dated her.  And then I forgot, but I comforted John about his brother dating his ex, and I think we started going out."  Becky said, smiling.  "It was this whole confuse taking advantage of each other's sadness thing."

            "Wow, that's confusing…" The bell cut off Amy's sentence.

            "Time flies when you're having fun."  Becky said.  "Come on Linda and Sandy.  Class is awaiting."  She turned to Amy.  "Bye Amy, nice talkin' to you."  Amy smiled weakly and waved.  She waited for each girl to say good-bye, and when the yard was almost empty, she got up and started for the door into school.  Suddenly a hand grabbed her arm and dragged her to the side, away from the sight of the other schoolmates of hers that were rushing off to class.  They all seemed so innocent and unaware of what was happening to her.  She tried to scream, but the attacker's other hand muffled it. She watched the custodian close the door to the school, leaving her outside.  She saw blackness swallowing her up.  The last thing that she saw before everything turned black was the face of someone.   Someone so familiar, yet so unfamiliar.

Sneak Peek:

            "I don't care about who you are.  I just want to know, what do you want from me?"  

            "To put it simply, your life"

A/N: You know what?  I might be lying about that sneak peek.  Not sure if it's going to be included in the next chapter.  I don't know.  Maybe it's going to be not what it seems.


	6. Forgotten Event

I woke up feeling woozy. When did I fall asleep again? What happened? I woke up to find myself at home, in my own bed. I felt a throbbing sensation on the back of my head. I sat up and fingered the sore spot. I winced and immediately drew back my hand. My vision was a little foggy, but I saw a few dots of crimson red on my fingers. I closed my eyes for a few seconds and opened them back up. I squinted at my fingers and saw that it resembled… blood.

"What the…?" I stood up and started for the bathroom. On my way out, I glanced at the clock. 2:00 pm… shouldn't I be at school right now? I continued onward to the bathroom. Once there, I turned on the faucet and splashed my face with some cold water. "Shit!" I exclaimed. I had looked into the mirror and saw my face. I had a cut across my left cheek, a bruise on my right cheek, and a cut on my upper lip. "How the hell did those get there?" I checked my whole body to find if I had any other injuries. I had a huge bruise on my right shoulder and a scraped knee. I licked my lip and tasted something bitter. I looked into the mirror and saw that the cut on my lip was bleeding. The cut on my cheek started to bleed too. I went out of the bathroom and started to treat my "injuries". But one thing kept on bugging my mind. How did this happen? Why can't I remember anything about this?

Jenny didn't come home this night. She had a sleepover with some friend of hers. Mom didn't come home, neither. I think it was her friend's birthday party or something. Grown-ups have sleepovers too? Now that's a first…. So here I am, lying on my bed, trying to remember what happened. Eventually I fell asleep.

_"NO! DON'T!" _

I literally jumped out of bed. I woke up to find myself sweating and panting. What was that? I had this dream – it was all dark. There were two people, and one of them… one of them was charging for me, and the other… what was the other one doing? I looked at the clock. It was 6:10. I don't think I could fall asleep after that dream, so I decided to take a bath. I stunk, and maybe the bath could relax me from the nightmare, and refresh my memories.

Okay, going to school looking all messed up isn't good. Trust me, it isn't good at all. At least for me it wasn't. So this is how I looked like:

My face had a huge bruise that was starting to develop into a bump, A swollen upper lip, A huge bandage for my left cheek, Messed up outfit. 

Well, the outfit wasn't so messed up. I had on a red t-shirt and a pair of blue jeans. Oh yeah, and a pair of green flip-flops. I think the green was a bit too much. I used my excuse of my not having sneakers as an excuse to skip gym. For that whole period, I sat on the bleachers.

I sat there and looked around. I started to remember a little on what happened yesterday. I think I remember me being drugged and then I fainted. According to my dream last night (I finally decided that it had something to do with my injuries), someone was charging at me with a knife (?), and someone else was holding that person back. I think I had also fought the attacker? How else could I get a bruise on my cheek and shoulder? Did I get mugged or what? Why in the world was I attacked?

A/N: Short chapter, I know, but I got a song stuck in my head and have been typing lyrics half the time in the story and erased them. I got frustrated and hence the short chapter. Okay, so I didn't add the little section from the sneak peek from the last chapter, but I couldn't find a place to fit it in… sorry. I think I might use that for the final chapter of this story. I'm not going to add a sneak preview here because I really don't have any idea what the next chapter is going to be about. Thanks for listening to me blab. I might add a new chapter some time this week… probably Wednesday. Thanks for reading! .


	7. Friends

A/N: ... heh... sorry about this... huge delay... I have no excuse, but... please don't kill me? It's been so long since I've looked at this thing, so if any of the people are out of character, tell me please? If I have enough complaints, I think I'll change the chapter. Thanks.

"Oh my GOD, what happened to you?" John exclaimed, staring at my face. I winced and tried not to laugh. The look on his face was priceless. "You look like crap." He whispered, smirking.  
"Wow, thanks." I said, sarcastically. I brushed my hair away from my face and continued looking for a seat in the crowded lunchroom. I sat down on a chair and placed all my books onto the table. John sat down right next to me. I stared at him.  
"What?" He asked, as he took off his bookbag and placed it onto the floor.  
"This is the first time ever that you have sat next to me. What's up?" He grinned.  
"No reason." He got up. "You getting lunch?" He asked. I shook my head. Memories of the lunch I got the first day of school still haunted me. I watched him as he went to wait in line. I sat there thinking about yesterday again, about what happened. Why can't I remember anything? "Hi." I looked up. It was Mandy. I forced a smile. I still don't know why I told her about what I did in Canada.  
"Hi." I replied. "You want a seat?" I asked, offering her a seat next to me. He smiled and sat down next to me.  
"What happened to you yesterday? I couldn't find you after lunch"  
"I don't know." I whispered, thinking.  
"Hey." I looked up to see John. He was staring at Mandy. "What the hell are you doing here?" I stood up. "What the hell are you doing?" I asked him. "Maybe I should leave now." Mandy said, getting up. I pushed her back down. She looked at me, confused.  
"Let her leave." John said, glaring at Mandy.  
"She's my friend, and last time I checked, you were just a stranger to me." I said. "I don't even know why the hell you're sitting next to me all of a sudden." He stared at me. "I told you to-" "You told me to stay away from her but why do I have to listen to you?" I helped him finish his sentence and just stared at him. People were starting to look at us now. He grabbed his bookbag off the floor and left. I sat back down next to Mandy.  
"You... consider me your friend?" She asked. I bit my lip. "I think so." I said, hesitantly. She smiled.

I sulked back to my apartment, staring at my feet. My teacher had yelled at me yesterday, asking me why I was cutting. I was about to tell her that I was kidnapped and I have no idea what the hell happened, but I saw her face and decided that she would believe me more if I told her I was abducted by aliens. I just told her that I felt sick and decided to cut class. She didn't believe that neither. I didn't even bother to listen to her talk about what she was going to do to me since I cut. Maybe she told me to see her after class, but I don't know. Right after the bell rang, I ran out the door. I didn't really like her anyways. I continued walking towards the apartment door and suddenly bumped into someone. I started to apologize and realized that it was John. I looked around. I was all alone and my apartment door was right behind him. I arched an eyebrow.  
"What are you doing?" I asked him.  
"Waiting for you." He replied.  
"How the hell did you know that I lived here?" I asked, getting a little freaked out.  
"I just... know." He said, staring at the ground. I tried to walk around him but he just stood right in front of me. "Look, I'll be gone after this, but please, stay away from Mandy." He said. "Why?" I asked.  
"She's... crazy." He said, finally. I stared at him. He took a deep breath. "Look, I don't really want to tell you everything that happened okay, just please stay away from her." He started to walk away but I grabbed onto his arm.  
"You have to tell me why. You can't just tell me to stay away from her for no reason. If the only reason is that she's crazy, then I'm still going to be friends with her. I need a better reason than that. You know, right now, I think you're a freaking psycho, you know that? I have no idea how, but you happen to know where I live, and you're trying to keep me away from Mandy. And from what I heard, you also knew Lisa, for god's sake. I think you're a freaking murderer!" I yelled. He stared at me and I stared back. Suddenly, he walked away. I just stared at his retreating form until he totally disappeared. I grabbed my keys from my pockets and opened my apartment door. Right now, I need to take a really long bath.

A/N: I know my excuse! I have not been able to update this story because: 1. my computer is really bad... it keeps on messing up on me... 2. I had a bunch of projects to do. 3. Highschool aplications and stuff...? 4. Family stuff 5. writer's block... okay, dat's it... lolz


End file.
